mythicwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Olympus
Olympus was the residence of the divine family, the twelve most important ruling gods and goddesses of ancient Greece, who therefore were called the Olympians.At the top of it is a large city containing the palaces for the Olympian gods and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology. It is here that the Gods commune, each having a massive throne, which are collectively arranged in a U shape. It also houses some of the minor gods Most Gods live on Olympus, but a few others prefer to tend to their native kingdoms, like Poseidon and Hades Mythology In Greek mythology, Olympus is the legendary home of the Olympian gods. It was built by the Cyclops, and was located on top of Mount Olympus. The History of Mount Olympus It was in the summits of Mount Olympus where the Olympian Gods once overthrew the Titans during the legendary Battle of the Titans("Titanomachy") and then placed their divine kingdom there. The Life of the Gods on Mount Olympus *Mount Olympus was the divine kingdom of the Olympian gods and every Olympian had his own palace, which was mostly used as a which was mostly used as a dormitory. *The gods were living their lives with a similar rhythm to the mortals, obeying to rules, abiding to customs and gathering from time to time in the main palace, the palace of Zeus, for small conferences. *The Olympian Gods used to socialize during dining time, where they were taking decisions on the fate of the world and the mortals while eating ambrosia and drinking nectar. *The Olympians had a whole staff at their service, like doctors, servants, preachers and doorkeepers, the Horae, who had the mission to open and close the gates of Mount Olympus to the outside world. *However, should a god break an oath, he would be cursed to live nine years away from Mount Olympus and not be able to take part in any of the gods' gatherings Description *Mount Olympus is tall mountian that Towers well above the clouds. *In the show it is shown that on top of Mount Olympus there is a large Golden palace which can be assumed to the private dwelling of zeus and hera *Surronding with Large Rocky flouting Islands surrounding it . *Different structure such as buldings , Statues , gardens , area are located ontop of these rocky island Which are flouting above the clouds . The Olympian The Olympians Gods These gods are the most important and powerful gods. The home of these gods was Mount Olympus. In the series *Mount is firest seen in Perseus' Search for Medusa where zeus is Notable locations *Zeus Hall *Council Hall *Olympus Hall Trivia * Mount Olympus is 7,726 feet tall *It is the highest mountain of Greece *The appearance seem to change from 1st Season to 2nd season . Gallery Mount Olympus MythicwarriorOlympus7.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus8.jpg mythicwarriorolympus9.jpg mythicwarriorolympus10.jpg mythicwarriorolympus.jpg mount olympus mythic.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 25.jpg Psyche & Eros 60.jpg Olympus Mount Olympus mythic 1.jpg Mount olympus mythic 2.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus1.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus12.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus2.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus5.jpg MythicwarriorOlympus6.jpg|Mount Olympus Council hall Prometheus and Pandora's Box 46.jpg Category:location